


Bad Things Happen

by Little_Leeu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Animal Attack, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Broken Bones, Chained up, Fever, Hiding, Hurt No Comfort, Illnesses, Kidnapping, Missions Gone Wrong, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suggestive Themes, Whipping, chained to a wall, dislocation, gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Leeu/pseuds/Little_Leeu
Summary: Young Reno is a fresh out of training Rookie Turk. On a mission to gather intel, he is unfortunately caught...Shorts written for Bad Things Happen Bingo on Tumblr!
Comments: 29
Kudos: 27
Collections: Bad Things Happen, Bad Things Happen Bingo





	1. Chained

**Author's Note:**

> "chained to a wall", requested by bee-weasel on Tumbr.

_Drip…  
_

_Drip…  
_

_Drip…_  


Reno tugged against his chains snarling slightly. He couldn’t believe he’d been caught so easily. All he had to do was follow them and report back. Tseng and Verdot were going to be so angry… If he ever got out… His arms ached from being tied up above his head, and his head hurt from being smacked hard enough to knock him out.

How long had it been? Two hours maybe more. He had to get out, somehow. Chains rattled against the cold stonework, chaffing his wrists. The hell was he anyway?  
He sniffed the air and recoiled a little. The sewers maybe. The room was dark and dank. Redbrick walls stained dark grey in some places. The door leading into the room was a solid steel one.

Reno took in a deep hiss as his chains were suddenly pulled up, dragging him up the wall high enough so that he hung slightly by the wrists. He wasn’t too shocked when the door opened, and a shadowed figure walked in.

“Well… Well… Well… Looks like we caught ourselves a little Rookie,” the man hissed.

Reno glared back at him. 

“If looks could kill, so little Rookie what is your name,” The man fingered into Reno’s pockets and pulled out his ID “Reno… Weird name. You do look like a slum fox.”

“Shut up!” Reno hissed “Let me go before you get fucked up!”

“Your not exactly in a position to argue little… Reno.”

Reno thrashed, kicking out only succeeding to slam himself against the wall a few times. 

“Now… You can call me The Dealer,” he said stepping closer to Reno. 

He grabbed the younger mans jacket and yanked him up, “And you're going to tell us why ShinRa and the Turks are so interested in me…”

Reno spat at the man.

He laughed and dropped Reno back down again “Well young Rookie, we will have a lot of time together. Relax, you are a guest after all.”

The man known as The Dealer spun on his heels and left the dungeon-like room leaving Reno hanging by his wrists.


	2. Scream all you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asked for “Scream all you want”

Pain burst through Reno’s body leaving stars in his vision. He can’t help but cry out loud.

A pause, he caught his breath. The rest bite was brief before pain yet again splitting his skin. A yell came from somewhere within him. He hoped maybe someone would hear. Someone who worked in the Shinra sewers, anyone. 

The person whipping him stopped stepped over to the wall he was still chained to and pulled his head around.

“You going to give us the information we want?” 

“Fuck … You!” Reno snapped back, wincing.

The man grinned revealing rows of horrible yellowing teeth. He’d not seen him before. Reno guessed he was one of Dealers henchmen. Reno tried to study his face, but it was no use, the pain made him feel dizzy. 

The dropped Reno’s head and walked away again flicking the whip, so it cracked on the floor. Reno could see blood now staining his blue suit. He could feel the rough-cut fabric irritating the wounds on his back.

“Scream all you want kid… no one’s going to here you.”

Reno bit his lip waiting for the pain. It hit him like hot iron splitting his back. 

He made an effort this time not to scream. This time he wouldn’t show weakness.

He had to survive this, somehow, he would.


	3. Sleepless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finalsegamangalover on Tumblr asked for Attacked in Sleep and Grabbed by the hair.

Reno lay on his front, head to one side drifting in and out of sleep. He was suspicious. These men had healed his back and given him a bed to sleep in. He was sure they were trying to lull him into a false sense of security. He kept his eyes on the metal door and tried to stay awake. 

It was so difficult though; he was so tired. Reno had hardly slept since he’d been captured, and the lack of light meant he struggled to know what time of day it was. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been in the sewers. If it even was the sewers, he was in. 

Reno jolted awake, “Stay awake…” he whispered to himself before slowly shutting his eyes. 

Exhaustion had taken him.

Someone smacked him in the back before grabbing his hair and pulling him from the bed. He was dragged across the rough floor and thrown into a wall.

He struggled to right himself and looked around. Sleep still fogging his brain. Reno found himself to his hands and kneels before someone yet again yanked at his red hair pulling his neck painfully back.

“Did you really think we’d let you sleep in a bed!” Someone hissed in his ear, “Dogs don’t sleep in bed’s built for humans.”

Of course, he knew they wouldn’t let him sleep. A dry throaty laugh reluctantly left Reno’s mouth. He grinned.

“Maybe, if you’re a good dog and tell us what we want to know we’ll let you rest.”

“Or you’ll just kill me. Why would I give up information when it’s keeping me alive?” Reno growled trying to fight against his restraint. 

More pressure on his head as the hair was yanked. He felt a few strands ping as they were pulled from his head. 

“Attitude like that won't do you any good…”

The pressure on his hair was momentarily relieved before the man grabbed his collar and dragged him backwards out the room. There was no grip to be found on the grimy floor to fight back as they went through the doors, a smirking henchman watching them go by.


	4. Dogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finalsegamangalover on Tumblr asked for Tied to a chair and Animal attack

Reno was dumped on the chair and felt his hands being tied behind him. He was tired, having barely had a few winks of sleep before being dragged from the bed by his hair. His head lolled on his shoulders and he looked up at the man only known as The Dealer. 

“Reno… how nice of you to join us,” he said with a wicked grin “did you enjoy your bed?”

Reno kept his mouth shut and just stared at The Dealer. He laughed at the young rookie stepping closer. He crouched down staring at Reno directly in the eyes. He grinned showing off yellowing teeth. 

“You will eventually tell us what we want to know…” 

Reno grinned back laughing a little, “What makes you think that?”

“Oh, it always goes this way. People think they are tough, they put up a good fight but eventually they get tired and break…”

“You’ve obviously never captured a Turk before,” Reno replied laughing.

“A ShinRa dog? No, you’re right I haven’t, but you’re all the same. People have a breaking point,” he said standing “So in the meantime little ShinRa dog… I’d like you to meet my dog.”

The Dealer opened the door and a large Guard Hound walked in. Its eyes flicking around to its master then to its masters lackies, waiting for orders, snarling. The Dealer whistled catching its attention before pointing at Reno and letting out a long Whistle. 

The dog bounded towards Reno, snarling teeth bared. Reno let out a cry of pain as the Dog bit and tore into his shoulder. He felt the mixture of warm blood and saliva staining his already ruined clothing. The dog jumped back, Reno didn’t want to look but he almost couldn’t help it. His shoulder was a mess of blood and torn flesh. The dog snarled again and went in for another attack, knocking the chair backwards. Reno landed onto the floor looking directly up at the ceiling as the Dog bit and tore into his body.

The dealer grinned, watching the blood now pool under the young Rookie. He turned and walked for the door, “Don’t let the dog kill him…” He shut the door behind him.


	5. Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Knife to the throat" Request by x20mire20x on my Tumblr  
> If you want to request something please see here: https://little-leeu.tumblr.com/post/635498442597203968/hi-im-still-running-this-bad-things-happens-bingo

Soft laughter, and a cold steel knife to his neck.

Reno growled, freezing in place. Trying to escape was a stupid idea. He hadn’t even gotten that far, not really. 

“Ahh well, red. You tried but we own this place, and The Dealer did say you’d try to run,” a chuckle. 

Reno gripped his fists; he could try and fight his way out. The knife was pressed harder against his skin. Sharp. He took a hissing breath in and he fist loosened. 

“Good dog…” The voice almost a growl, “Come on…”

Reno followed instruction, walking stiffly. He didn’t want to cut his neck as he walked. Thoughts ran through his mind if he couldn’t escape what could he do! He had no idea how much time had passed, and he knew deep within the other Turks wouldn’t be looking for him. Why would they, he’d gotten into trouble not them.

He was being led back to his cell. He growled a little under his breath and the knife was pressed harder against his skin again. 

“Now, now, you’ve been good so far. Let’s not ruin this…”

Reno rolled his eyes and sighed as he was forced back into his cell.

“The Dealer will see you later.” 

The door was slammed in his face.

Reno let out a cry of anger and kicked out at the door. He punched the wall until his knuckles bleed. He was so angry; the plan had been so perfect or so he thought. He gripped his hair and flopped to his knees, seething in anger.

No, he can’t lose it… He had to keep calm. He’d get out of this. He just had to. 

Reno let go of his flame-red hair and took a deep breath slowly getting to his feet and throwing himself onto the bed.


	6. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shaking and Shivering with Fever - Requested by EveryDarkCorner

Reno woke with sweat sticking the remains of his shirt to his back. His mouth was dry, and his body ached. He felt sick to his stomach and despite the sweat, he started to shiver. He was sick, he knew that. Probably picked something up in the air, or from the wounds on his body. The ones the gang did not heal. 

He pulled the blankets closer shivering deeper and curling up slightly. He slowly shut his eyes hating how weak he felt. So much for trying to tough it out! He’d never been good sick. 

The Dealer looked into the Cell and smiled a little.

“What is it, Boss?” One of his men approached, curious by his bosses demeanour.

“Look,” He said standing away from the door. 

His man stepped forward and looked into the cell. He spotted Reno huddled into a ball shivering. 

“I think he could break soon,” The Dealers man said stepping away smiling.

“No… it will take much more than an infection to break this man. Go get some cure Materia. We’ll heal him eventually,” The Dealer stated before walking off.

Reno looked up towards his cell room door where the voices floated across to him, strange, warped noises. His head felt thick and heavy. He groaned, looking around his room for water. He spotted the bottle he was given from the gang. Only a small dribble left. He reached down and grabbed it, drinking it all until a few drops came out.

He hissed and threw it across the room before rolling over and curling up again, shaking. His head was pounding. For once he had to admit, he was scared. Scared to fall asleep in case he didn’t wake. And he also knew the gang would find out. Once they did, he knew they wouldn’t let him rest.

His eyes opened as the heavy door creaked open.


	7. Its just Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asked for Passing out from Pain

Reno gasped his back in tatters again. He staggered into his cell trying to ignore each jolt of pain as he moved. He reached his bed and bent over feeling sick. This routine was tiresome. Each day he woke up, was dragged into an interrogation, and whipped if the men didn’t get what they wanted. They’d usually heal him but today was different. Today they had left him intentionally. Reno had guessed it was to teach him a lesson.

He laughed loudly, the action sending pain shooting through his body. He stuttered, eyes rolling up to the back of his head and collapsed to the hard cold floor.

“Should we heal him, boss?” 

The dealer grinned looking through the door, “Not yet…”

He walked off laughing a little. He knew deep down the young rookie wouldn’t give him anything, probably because he didn’t know the details. But, keeping him, although costing them a lot, was some kind of entertainment. They’d break him then ditch him.

* * *

Reno woke to the sound of dripping. He groaned, body hurting, head pounding. He pushed himself from the floor leaving blood behind. He’d passed out.

“You fucking weak idiot…” he hissed to himself and scowled towards the door.

Reno grit his teeth and clenched his fists. His body failing him was more pain then he could bear!  
_  
How much longer?_

_How much more pain?_


	8. Electric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Asked for Electrocution on my tumblr account

Reno looked up from his tied chair. His eyes narrowed with hate; he’d face his adversary square in the eyes no matter what. He watched as the Dealer paced back and forth. His attack dog sitting in the corner growling. Reno hated dogs now… He sneered a little at the animal. 

The Dealer laughed and stepped closer with Reno’s Electric Baton. 

“This is enthused with an electric Materia. You like electricity from what I’ve heard. It's your Materia of choice yes?”

Reno stayed quiet, until The Dealer lowered the Batton to his cheek, activating the Materia. It sparked and blue electric jumped down the metal rod.

“Yes…” Reno growled.

The Dealer grinned and pressed the weapon to Reno’s cheek. Reno jolted as the bolts of electricity hit him, running through his body, stiffening his back. He arched over backwards, shoulders slamming into the wooden chair. The Dealer pulled the weapon away and looked at the burn left on Reno’s cheek.

“Do you care to give me the information I need?” He asked getting into Reno’s face.

Reno spat at him for which, in return, he got the baton shoved into his gut. The electricity burned through him yet again, jolting his muscles involuntarily. He couldn’t make a sound other than some weird croaking noise. The connection was broken again, and Reno hunched over panting. 

The Dealer knelt before him, “you really never going to tell us are you…”

“No…” Reno croaked.

The baton was placed against his chest again, Reno jolted and convulsed feeling foamy spit fall from his mouth. His eyes rolled up to the back of his head and he passed out to the smell of burning flesh.


	9. CRACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broken ribs with Bound and gagged Requested on my Tumblr

CRACK!

Reno felt the bones give way under the boot of his prison guard. Pain coursed through his body and he let out a penetrating howl of pain. How much more, how much more could he take! Reno wanted to curl up in on himself, but bone grated against bone. He lay on the floor letting out pained whimpers.

His hair was grasped, and he was dragged along the floor. The clothing he once wore was torn to shreds, he’d been given an itchy t-shirt which had more stains than he’d cared to recognise. That and the continued healing from beatings and torture were probably the only kindest thing the men would do for him.

The action of him being dragged across the floor caused a long cry of pain. Reno was shoved into a chair tied up and a bad tasting gag shoved into his mouth. He bit down, trying to ignore the bones grating together in his chest as he breathed. His eyes watered. 

He blinked a few times clearing his eyes and trying to calm his mind. The prison guard knelt before Reno and clutched his knees. The young rookie's eyes widened in horror, what on earth did this guard want from him. He’d come in without a purpose and beaten him.

“You're going to stay real quiet alright and do exactly what I say. Do you understand?”

The broken youth nodded slowly.

“Good lad…”


	10. Taunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> local-flower-girl requested Taunting for my Bad things Happens Bingo on Tumblr

Reno reached out and pulled his tattered clothing towards him as he groaned, unhealed ribs grating together.

“I don’t think he liked the attention you gave him!” A guard laughed as his mate walked back towards him. “After you untied him and everything!”

A replied of laughter filled the air as Reno slowly dressed glaring at the men. His stubbornness falling back into place as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“You think we broke him?”

“Nah, kids a Turk no way would we break him. Have you heard of their training? Although I reckon, he still thinks he’s going to be rescued,” The Guard who first spoke looked at Reno before cracking a smile.

The other who had used him as a toy turned “Yeah you think you're still going to be rescued!”

Reno continued to glare from the dirty floor. Eyes narrowing as he imagined killing them slowly and painfully. What fun he would have.

“Surely he know's the rules. Everyone gets left behind in the Turks. It’s everybody from themselves in that gang!”

Reno had learnt not to reply. There was no use, he wasn’t in a position of power. The guards laughed but were quickly finding him boring. Their laughed died to nothing before one turned back to him, eyeing him up and down. The action sending ice down his spine. 

“Of course, if he’s a good dog and continues to do as we say, maybe we’ll let him go…”

A grin from the other “Maybe… now we should heal him before the Dealer finds out what we’ve been doing!”

Reno didn’t flinch away as the Guards walked over Green glowing Materia in hand. Yeah, maybe it was stupid that he still hoped Verdot, Tseng and Rude would come find him. But it was hope he couldn’t let go of.


	11. Dislocated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ladymcgilvra Requested Dislocated Joint from Tumblr

Reno let out a cry of pain and looked down at his arm as it hung uselessly, his shoulder clearly out of the socket. He breathed through his teeth sharply and continued to try and squeeze down the small gap between the boxes. He knew his cry could have alerted monsters, or worse, the gang holding him. 

It been a long time waiting for an escape, the idiots who visited him nearly every night had finally left the door open after their routine abuse. He’d waited, counting the minuets to hours before running out the door and heading off towards a possible way of freedom.

Reno slipped into the gap in spite of the pain, tears now rolling down his face from it. He waited a while listening, slowing his breathing. He could see freedom on the other side. Newer areas of the sewers. A path he knew would lead him towards the train graveyard. Though he knew he was in no fit state to fight, he hoped it was daylight outside. Daylight, something he hadn’t seen in… how long?

He sunk deeper down the gap as footsteps echoed down the tunnels.

“HE CAN’T HAVE GONE FAR!”

Human shapes ran past his gap without stopping. He waited a while before shifting out the gap. He flopped to the floor wheezing; eyes narrowed to the bright lights. This area was much better lit. Reno knew he couldn’t stop, he got to his feet, bare to soften the sounds of walking, and ran off. 

Reno came to a staff room and stopped. He breathed heavily and looked at his arm. His shoulder needed popping back in. That was no easy feat. Removing his shirt, he felt around the muscle and bone. He’d been shown how to treat wounds, breaks, gunshots and thankfully, dislocated joints. However, he knew from his lack of nutrition, the pain may cause him to pass out. Reno slowly shut the doors locking them before sitting slowly down on the floor.

Reno grabbed his wrist slowly pulled it forward and straight. He hissed through the pain until it was in front of him. It popped back into the socket with a jolt of pain. Reno let out a grunt of pain before laying back. Arm still throbbing laying across his chest. He slowly passed out.


	12. Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurts to breath, Requested on my Tumblr

Reno ran through the sewers. They’d found him and no way was he going to let them trap him again. Not alive at least. He turned sharply taking the passage he knew to freedom. Sadly, it also contained sewage water. He hoped that would put them off, but it seemed he was wrong.

He slipped and slid towards the ladder that would take him to freedom above ground. He climbed as fast as he could not daring to look behind him. His chest hurt as he took each breath as he pushed the metal slab free. Fresh air hit him along with dim sunlight. 

Reno scrambled onto the compact earth, the pain in his chest getting worse as the cold air hit him. He knew he couldn’t rest for long, and he was right he could hear the men now. He pushed himself off of the ground and ran again, the joy of being free mixed with the fear of being trapped again. 

He however came to a dead end. He turned around, gripping his fists as assailants closed in.

“Forget it boy, you're in no fit state to fight!”

Reno grit his teeth ready to fight for his freedom.

A rhythmic thump, thump, thump of helicopter blades sounded overhead. Reno looked up to see one of the black ShinRa helicopters came into view. It stopped and hovered above before descending. 

The men who had been so ready to beat Reno to a pulp ran, though they didn’t get far as the copter shot them down. The side opened and Tseng stood there. Reno almost cried.  
Tseng said nothing and smiled a little.

“What took ya so long?” Reno choaked as they landed. 

Tseng helped Reno inside the copter.

“Gods… you stink!” Rude’s voice called from the front.

“Good to see you too Rude.”

“I see you survived, we’ve been passing this way every day for two months,” Tseng stated giving him water and sitting him down.

“You knew where I was?”

“We had an idea, but were not given the permission to investigate,” Verdot stated, “You did well Reno… I’m proud of you. We can debrief later right now we need to get you medical attention.”

Reno started to laugh as the helicopter was being lifted up, a mad laugh so hard he couldn’t stop or barely get a breath. He’d escaped.

He was going to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's the last one.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
